<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insatiable Thunder Whore by M (M935694)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303118">Insatiable Thunder Whore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M'>M (M935694)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [92]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butchering, Cannibalism, Cut throat - Freeform, Electrocution, F/F, Guro, Necrophilia, Snuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a land filled with cannibalism, Ilyana finally has plenty of food to chew down on. But going for the princess's private cache of girlmeat is not going to end well for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [92]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insatiable Thunder Whore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was a quickie I wrote in one day last month and forgot to post~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ilyana groaned while massaging her tummy. The thunder mage had been a frequent visitor to the castle’s kitchens in hopes of quenching her near-boundless hunger. With girlmeat being the main source of food in Askr, the meek blue-haired girl had easily found herself devouring large chunks of dead girls with no concerns for the morality of it - just happy to indulge in meals that seemed larger than usual. However, her stomach remained insatiable even with the large, delicious servings of girlmeat Ilyana had been given in the castle’s mess hall. And on this day, the hunger pains in her stomach had been particularly devastating.</p>
<p>Because of it, the thunder mage had managed to stumble her way into one of the kitchens - weakly asking for food. Food which she promptly had been given - stuffing her mouth full with rich cuts of some unfortunate girl’s thighs. Ilyana begged for more and more as the cooks stripped Jill’s body of all its meat - the redhead wyvern rider being one of the day’s designated meatgirls - gleefully gobbling up as much of the fellow Tellius heroine’s corpse as she could. However, her stomach did quick work of all that it had been given - the young mage still feeling a strong pull in her gut even as nothing edible remained on the Daein wyvern rider’s body. As Ilyana still asked for more, the heroines on cooking duty decided that enough was enough - and threw the thunder mage out. She was forced to suffer in hunger once again…</p>
<p>Stumbling around the castle, Ilyana considered her options. Maybe… From what she had heard, the Askran princess was something of a gourmet on girlmeat. If that was the case, she would surely have some meat in her quarters… And perhaps she would be willing to share it with her, too? Walking on shaky legs as the thunder mage forced her exhausted, food-deprived body to move, Ilyana began to make her way towards where she knew the princess’s dwelling was.</p>
<p>Somehow, Ilyana managed to find her way to Madelyn’s room. Leaning on the door, she managed to open it - and the moment she did, her nostrils were filled with the delicious smell of girlmeat. The blue-haired girl broke into a dash towards the source of the smell - which turned out to be Ophelia’s carcass, dumped on one of the tables in the princess’s rather impressive kitchen. However, to Ilyana’s disappointment, the dark mage’s cooked body was pretty much stripped of all its meat too. All that really remained behind was the mage’s head - and plenty of bones.</p>
<p>Staring at Ophelia’s slack face and her well-picked ribs, Ilyana felt her stomach rumble again. She needed food… She needed it so badly! The mage eyed the princess’s quarters, hoping that maybe she’d see something that would catch her attention. Her eyes skimmed over the lines of trophy plaques on the walls - but without the bodies to go with the heads, these were pretty much worthless to her. There was a door on the outer wall - with tufts of steam coming out from below and above the door itself. The splashes of water she could hear from that direction told her that it must have been the door to the princess’s private bath - and that it was in use at the moment. If the princess was home, then Ilyana could just ask her to give her some food… But she couldn’t just walk in on her while she was bathing!</p>
<p>She should just wait, then… Ilyana returning to taking a look at the princess’s room. Only to notice another door, much closer to her - one directly next to the princess’s kitchens. What could lay behind it? Approaching it curiously, Ilyana pushed the door open - only for an inherent coldness to hit her in the face. The room behind it was dark… But as her vision adjusted to it, Ilyana realized just what a goldmine that place was. It was the princess’s larder… With dozens of preserved corpses lined up on the walls, just waiting to be devoured. It was as if Ilyana had found herself in heaven… An all-she-can-eat buffet, only for her!</p>
<p>Grabbing a knife from the princess’s kitchen, Ilyana delved into the depths of Madelyn’s pantry. The majority of the corpses there seemed to belong to the same girl - one with messy green hair and pretty large boobs. However, other heroines were also there - but Ilyana couldn’t recognize them. Their bodies seemed perfectly preserved, though - the mage had no idea how long they had been laying there, but they showed no signs of any spoilage at all.</p>
<p>Putting the knife to use, Ilyana began carving out pieces for herself to eat. Starting off with the foot of the nearest corpse, Ilyana chopped it off - the frail mage having to slice a few times at it before she severed the foot fully. She shoved it in between her lips, biting off several of Madelyn’s toes - and swallowing them for the thrill of firm chunks of meat slicing down her gullet. Shifting the foot around in her mouth, the thunder mage began stripping the feet off all of its meat - only putting what remained of it aside when it was little more than bones.</p>
<p>Following that, Ilyana pulled that particular body further out. With broad slices of her knife, the blue-haired girl was able to cut off massive chunks of the meatgirl’s thighs - and wolf them all down with horrifying efficiency. The mage quickly consumed more meat than what the volume of her stomach looked like from the outside - but despite that, her body seemed not affected at all. And her hunger had not been satisfied either - Ilyana slicing into the preserved piece of meat’s belly.</p>
<p>Chewing down on the abdominal muscles of the dead girl, Ilyana barely noticed the sound of the door opening behind her. She only really realized that she wasn’t alone when Madelyn’s voice reached her from behind - the princess speaking in a fairly firm tone.</p>
<p>“It’s kinda rude to break into someone’s room and eat her stuff, you know.”</p>
<p>The princess spoke in an accusing tone - Ilyana slowly turning to face her, her mouth still filled with girlmeat. Opposite her was a girl who looked just like the many corpses laid out on the walls… The thunder mage was easily able to compare her to those corpses as the green-haired girl was naked. With steam coming off her body and water dribbling down it, it was clear that it was the girl who had been in the bath before… So, the place’s owner. The princess. Her firm thighs and large boobies seemed to house plenty of delicious meat… Meat that Ilyana had already experienced first-hand by devouring another of Madelyn’s corpses.</p>
<p>What could she even do now? With her mouth stuffed, she couldn’t really speak to defend herself… Not that there was any defense for what she had been doing. She had stolen from the princess, plain and simple… And the princess was going to punish her for it. Was she going to take her food away? No! Ilyana simply couldn’t allow her to do it! She wanted to indulge in all the meat Madelyn had here, not just become one of those pieces of meat herself!</p>
<p>Without even considering what she was doing, Ilyana reached for her tome. Flipping it open, the thunder mage didn’t hold anything back - calling forth the most powerful thunder magic she was capable of summoning. A powerful lightning shot from her palms - crushing straight into Madelyn’s naked, freshly-cleaned body. </p>
<p>Madelyn didn’t even have the chance to dodge as the thunder mage’s attack hit her. Her body started spasming as the current began to course through her muscles - overriding all and any commands her brain could be sending to them. It just began moving randomly - pain starting to pop up all over her body as her muscles didn’t take too well to the electricity running through them. In an instant, her entire body was hurting - and that, in turn, was turning her on so much. Her arousal skyrocketed - her mouth opening to let out some wobbly moans. Her love juices gushed onto her thighs - running down them along with the water that still remained from the princess’s bath.</p>
<p>The happy mix of pain and pleasure wasn’t really a sustainable one. Her body couldn’t take the current for too long. Madelyn could feel her flesh cooking, the fat in her breasts melting - savoring every new source of pain that the magic was bringing her. The trespasser upset her by eating from one of the bodies she had stored here… But she was at least doing a good job at killing her in a painful way. It wouldn’t save her, of course~ But it made the whole thing even more fun.</p>
<p>Her brain was also affected by the current - the magic quickly frying it. As parts of it died, it was harder and harder for Madelyn to focus on the pleasure. Her body remained standing as the electricity kept her knees upright - but little else was that coordinated. Her arms swung around, her eyes rolled over - her open mouth let her tongue slip free as saliva escaped from it. The princess didn’t get to enjoy the current for much longer past that. Her jump into death was rather sudden - a specific jolt of electricity running through what was still active of her brain and shutting it all off in one go.</p>
<p>Ilyana kept the thunder going even as Madelyn slipped away into death. She kept rattling the princess’s body with shocks as it began to turn red, then brown from the ongoing current - frying Madelyn’s body fairly quickly with her magic. The hot steam from the bath was soon joined by Madelyn’s own body juices, emitting from her body in the form of steam and smoke - and proving that her body was quickly being turned into a wonderful meal. Ilyana kept her magic outburst going for as long as she could - the lightning only stopping as she exhausted her magic reserves. The lack of magic let Madelyn’s body collapse, falling towards Ilyana as the mage collapsed to her knees - lightheaded because of the strain her strong magic had put on her.</p>
<p>That tiredness only made Ilyana’s hunger all the more pronounced. Fortunately, she had a new source of scrumptious girlmeat in front of her - and one that was even properly fried, too! Taking her knife again, she reached forth for Madelyn’s streaming hot body - her fingers getting a little burnt as they touched her blazing hot skin. But that didn’t deter the hungering mage - Ilyana nevertheless using her knife to chop off a piece of Madelyn’s body. As her rather large chest pulled her forward, her breasts ended up the closest to her killer - so Ilyana sliced one of Madelyn’s massive mammaries off. Fried fat gushed out of the cut along with Madelyn’s blood, staining Ilyana’s hands - and squirting onto her green shirt as she pulled the sphere of titmeat closer. She had to hold onto it with both hands, as it was too large for her to keep in just one. Lifting it towards her face, Ilyana bit into it - liquid fat flowing out of the opening in Madelyn’s skin and out of the corners of the mage’s mouth. Golden, warm fat ran down Ilyana’s chin - splashing down on the mage’s green dress and her bare thighs.</p>
<p>Even if Ilyana’s small mouth was capable of taking deceptively large bites, it was nowhere near large enough to take in Mad’s entire titty in one go. Instead, the mage had to resort to several quick, small bites - each of them filling her mouth with delicious flavor. As Ilyana ate mostly to sate her hunger, she didn’t really have the time to appreciate the taste of what she was eating most of the time - but as she swallowed piece after piece of Madelyn’s bosom, the mage had to admit that it tasted great. Her magic had given it an unique flavor, unlike anything she had tasted before - and the blue-haired girl found that taste delicious.</p>
<p>The crunchy texture of Madelyn’s skin, and the firm, meaty bud of the princess’s nipple were two highlights of Ilyana’s first snack - but the mage didn’t stop at just Madelyn’s breast. She chopped her other tit off, too - and devoured it as well, stuffing herself with Madelyn’s fatty boobies. Her stomach still begged her for more despite that - so she began taking slices off Madelyn’s ass. The strips of long, firm meat were very filling - almost enough to calm down the mage’s hunger. But they still were just a little too short - leading to Ilyana gorging on Madelyn’s body for a bit more. The princess’s thighs were next to be ingested by the ever-hungry mage - and before long, she was looking over the smoking, green-haired corpse, deciding which part she should bite into next.</p>
<p>However, before she could make that decision, she felt awful pain bloom in her throat. She looked down in shock while raising her hands towards it, only to see blood on her fingers. S-Someone had cut her neck! B-But who?</p>
<p>Turning her head backwards to more pain from her neck, Ilyana managed to see the same girl whose dead body she had just been indulging in - the green-haired princess of Askr, Madelyn. W-What? How was she still alive? …Oh. With all those corpses of the princess here, she should have known that something was up. But it tasted just so delicious! She didn’t have the time to think about that, she just wanted to eat more of it…</p>
<p>“That’s better~”</p>
<p>Madelyn commented happily as she watched blood gush from her most recent killer’s throat - before pushing Ilyana to the ground. The girl needed to be punished - and punish her she would. Not even the agonizing death the thunder mage had given her would save her from it. Just killing Ilyana would be a taaad too little for trying to steal from her~ The prolonged agony of bleeding out from a cut throat should be a nice way to start things off. But Madelyn wanted to do more than just that - there were more ways for her to hurt this blue-haired thief!</p>
<p>She had prepared for one of them by putting on a large green strap-on before walking into her larder the second time. She could use it to violate one of Ilyana’s holes as the mage endured in agony… And Madelyn would gladly do it. Flipping Ilyana’s short skirt over onto her back, she made the young mage present her thighs and ass to her. Her butt was pretty curvy~ And her thighs had plenty of meat on them too. Madelyn took a moment to rub her hands against Ilyana’s thighs - before pulling Ilyana’s plain, white panties off. From below them she gained access to two pretty inviting holes - the thin slit of the mage’s cunt, and the tight donut hole of Ilyana’s asshole. She eyed them both while listening to Ilyana’s quiet gurgles - before coming to an easy conclusion. Fucking the mage’s ass would be far more painful for her.</p>
<p>The pained shiver going through Ilyana’s body as Madelyn worked the strap-on’s tip into the mage’s ass was only proof of that - as were the more urgent gurgles coming from her mouth. And that was just the tip - forcing the entirety of her toy into Ilyana’s ass brought for several more agonized spasms. The sensation of Ilyana’s rectum putting up a resistance against her strap-on was very enjoyable - Madelyn taking pleasure in tearing through that resistance and feeling Ilyana’s ass slowly stretch when stuffed with the toy. But that was only the start of it - Madelyn starting to pick up the pace and pound the dying mage’s ass to bring Ilyana even more agony.</p>
<p>Her neck being cut open was already plenty painful - to have her ass be split open with a large dildo like that amplified Ilyana’s suffering far more. The thunder mage tried to beg Madelyn to stop, but with her neck cut, all that left her mouth were wet sputters. She tried to beg, she tried to scream in agony - but all her killer could hear was some hot, wet sounds. Tears quickly welled up in her eyes as Ilyana laid on the ground - just taking the dildo up her ass while bleeding out from her neck. She could have struggled, but she had no doubts that she wouldn’t be able to overpower Madelyn - she was always so weak physically… She sobbed openly, tears running down her cheeks, as more pain continued to grow in her ass - Madelyn’s hips slapping against her buttcheeks as the princess happily abused her.</p>
<p>Her body felt weak the moment Madelyn had sliced her neck open… But that overwhelming weakness was different from the one she felt usually. With her hunger, there was this idea that if she just ate well once she could do whatever she wanted to… But now, all she could think of was that she would never be able to do anything again. Even raising her hands up to her neck to feel more of her warm blood gush out seemed like an impossible task - the ever-hungry mage just passively bleeding out. Her body spasmed from time to time as she slowly lost control of it, but even those contortions were weak - there was simply no energy left in the dying mage. Even like that, Ilyana couldn’t get rid of the sucking in her belly - even as she was on the brink of death, her hunger still stayed with her. “If only… I could have eaten… A little more…” Ilyana’s last thoughts were of food as the mage finally died.</p>
<p>Ilyana going limp against her didn’t stop Madelyn from fucking her ass. The princess’s cunt was stimulated by her thrusts, too - the strap-on containing a small dildo on the inside to pleasure the user too. She could tell that the mage had died as her body stopped moving - her arousal spiking as a result. Grabbing onto Ilyana’s head, she began pulling it back - making the cut larger and larger while feeling herself getting closer and closer to a climax. Ripping Ilyana’s head off in full, Madelyn placed a deep kiss against the dead mage’s lips as she came - her body shivering in pleasure, her cunt honey gushing out of her snatch as she made out with the overly-hungry mage. She looked deep into Ilyana’s dead blue eyes - the utter lack of any life within them only giving her more pleasure.</p>
<p>Just one climax wasn’t enough to satisfy the princess’s lust. Pulling her strap-on out of Ilyana’s ass, Madelyn still wanted to play with Ilyana’s corpse. Crawling to the other end of it, the green-haired girl forced her toy into the stump of Ilyana’s neck. The ever-hungry gullet was stuffed with something that wasn’t food - Madelyn enjoying herself as she violated that orifice too. She rammed her dildo down to the base of it into the tight opening - Ilyana’s esophagus not putting up a fight. The canal was already pretty wide to allow the hefty meals Ilyana would scarf down to travel down it - so stretching a little further for Madelyn’s dildo was not an issue.</p>
<p>Leaning over, Madelyn put herself on top of Ilyana’s body. It put her strap-on at an angle - but her toy was flexible enough for it not to be too big of an issue. The green-haired girl was free to delve in between the dead mage’s thighs - using her arms to pull her legs open. She pressed her mouth against Ilyana’s slit, testing if it was wet at all - and finding that it wasn’t. It was still pretty warm, though. Opening her mouth, Madelyn let her tongue out - and began licking away at the entrance to Ilyana’s snatch. Even if the mage was dead, her body was still fresh enough for her corpse to react to Madelyn’s actions. Soon, Madelyn found Ilyana’s snatch growing damp - her pussy lips opening up a little as she was able to turn Ilyana’s corpse on.</p>
<p>Encouraged by that, Madelyn plunged her tongue into the depths of the thunder mage’s pussy. The princess’s experience let her coax more juices out of even a dead girl’s snatch. She could feel her body slowly turning colder as she continued to probe her cunt with it. Still, working steadily to pleasure the lifeless mage, Madelyn was able to make her cum - the green-haired girl rewarded with a few full squirts of Ilyana’s arousal. The satisfaction that came with it let her hammer her toy dick even better into Ilyana’s neck - Madelyn bringing herself off using Ilyana’s body once more.</p>
<p>Her arousal was sated with that second climax. Getting off Ilyana’s body, Madelyn took the strap-on off - setting it aside back in her room proper. Returning to her pantry, she examined the body that Ilyana had eaten, as well as the fresh, well-cooked corpse she inhabited just an hour ago - surprised to see, just how much of each of them one girl had managed to devour. The princess knew of how hungry Ilyana could get… But knowing it was one thing, and seeing it with her eyes was another. There was no real point in keeping either of those bodies with how little there was left of them~ Better to just get rid of both. She’d get on that in a bit. And Ilyana’s corpse… Since the girl used up one of the bodies she had in her storage, it was only fitting that the mage would replace it. Sooner or later, the very hungry mage would become a proper meal for her.</p>
<p>As for Ilyana’s head, Madelyn was glad to add it to her wall of trophies. Slipping it onto the spike there Madelyn considered what inscription to put underneath it. She needed to commend Ilyana’s hunger… It seemed like the girl’s defining trait - and what brought the mage to her room in the first place. Her thunder magic was also notable… She fried her to death with it, after all. A smirk crept onto Madelyn’s lips as she thought of the last thing to add to the plaque. The girl ended up being quite a little whore in the end~ Gladly taking her toy up her ass, and cumming even after death. Then, it was settled~ The inscription would call Ilyana an “Insatiable Thunder Whore.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>